


i need you tonight

by EmilyKaldwin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fjord is full of self-loathing and UST, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Transmasc Mollymauk, this was supposed to be angst but then i accidentally porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyKaldwin/pseuds/EmilyKaldwin
Summary: Fjord knew he was going to break eventually, it was only a question of when.“I didn’t know Mollymauk Tealeaf was in the business of being coy, that’s almost disappointing.”“Oh sweetheart, you shouldn’t have said that.”***Fjord is blind and smitten, and Molly isn't going to pass up an opportunity to prove him wrong.





	i need you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from cover of the song by the same name by Welshly Arms
> 
> I'm not caught up with the show right now so this exists in a weird timeline, but I wanted to try out something about Fjord Suffering(TM) from what he thinks is a one-sided attraction to that damn flashy carnie, and the UST finally breaking :3
> 
> Since I'm dealing with dysphoria I prefer to stay vague on pre-op anatomy, the word clit is used twice but there isn't much details.

Fjord knew he was going to break eventually, it was only a question of when.

 

For the past few weeks (weeks? It felt like months sometimes), there hadn’t been a day that passed without him thinking _he’s driving me crazy and he knows it_. Was it made worse by the fact he insisted on sharing rooms? Maybe, but he was always one who liked to play with fire. And no matter how painful Molly’s stares and flirting and seemingly innocent teasing were, he had a feeling being denied them all would be worse. So he smiled back, doubled down on innuendos, tried shoot his own disarming stares towards the unaffected tiefling, and waited like an idiot for his resolve to crack.

 

There had been moments, of course. A slight magenta hue creeping up on his face when Fjord had complimented his new necklace. Softer glances that weren’t meant to be caught, or at least he thought they weren’t. The beat of tense silence as they stared at each other from either side of whatever shady inn room they were sharing, the playful flirting dying on their lips right before it could tumble into something real. He had trouble sleeping, lately.

 

He should have said no. He should have stayed downstairs, staring at the bottom of his glass and scanning the room for quirks to steal, characters to sculpt for the next time he needed to start over, but.

 

“Hey sailor, don’t make me go to bed alone, won’t you?”

 

A lavender tail was snaking around his shoulders, dipping between his shoulder blades with just enough pressure to make him shiver, and a grin appeared on his side, ring-adorned hand pulling away at the glass in his hand. Bloody drink made him shine even more in the firelight it seemed, golden studs and chains catching his sight like a damn magpie looking for the brightest treasure it could find. Red eyes, looking back at him, clouding his mind even more.

 

“Don’t think you’d miss me that much, Molly, ain’t like you really need me there.”

 

“It’s late, Fjord. Please,” and that softness was there for a moment, he cursed himself for noticing, before the tiefling’s amused grin surfaced again, “who will protect my bleeding corpse next time if you can’t stand up tomorrow morning?”

 

“...Fine. But pulling on my heartstrings isn’t always going to work,” he grumbled out before downing the rest of his whiskey in one swig, shutting his eyes and focusing on the burn in his throat instead of the tail that was ‘innocently’ brushing against his leg.

 

“Oh, is that what I’m doing? How terrible am I,” he heard with his eyes still closed, before an arm circled his back and Molly tried to hoist him up, making them both sway dangerously.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t go getting us both on the floor you bleedin’ heart… something” Fjord let out, frustrated at how close he was, determined to walk himself upstairs but unable to tear himself away.

 

He could hear Molly’s smile in his tone: “Steady on, sailor, don’t make me drag you upstairs.” They reached their room, the tiefling sitting Fjord down on the bed before going to the corner where he had tossed his bag that afternoon and starting to take off his ostentatious coat. He tried to take his eyes off him, but the candlelight bouncing off the tapestry of motley embroidery and the man’s figure made it as hard as ever.

 

“Putting on a show for little old me? I’m flattered.”

 

“Who? Me? I didn’t know I had an audience,” Molly said back, folding his coat around his swords and looking over his shoulder, arching his back slightly (the little devil) as he slowly slipped off all the jewelry covering him. He kept _looking_ at him, eyes half-lidded as each ring got pulled away.

 

“I didn’t know Mollymauk Tealeaf was in the business of being coy, that’s almost disappointing,” he replied, hating himself for believing there was anything more there than a cat toying with a mouse until he gets bored, hating the way he couldn’t tear himself away, how he could only watch the storm inch closer, unable to steer away from it.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you shouldn’t have said that,” and his shirt was on the floor, the pale webbing of scars catching Fjord’s eye (wondering how they would feel under his hand, under his mou- _stop it_ ), tail tracing arcane symbols in the air as he walked closer to the bed. “I’ve been called many colourful things before, but _disappointing_ ? Never,” and suddenly his face was a heartbeat away, hands on his thighs, the scent of flowers and iron dancing in his head as he did his best to look anywhere that wasn’t _him_.

 

“Didn’t mean to offend” he let out in the less strangled whisper he could manage. Stupid line, stupid silly game nobody would ever win, stupid half-orc who should have bailed before this got so complicated, stupid damn handsome smile that haunted his nights.

 

“Now’s who’s the coy one, hmm?” and from the corner of his eye Fjord saw him slightly backing off, just another tease that wouldn’t be acted on, and probably the last time their faces would be as close, the hands pressing down on him starting to lift up-

 

No.

 

His hair was soft under his hand as Fjord gripped the back of his head and brought him down, shaking in spite of himself as he kissed Molly, _hard_ , drinking in the softness of his lips, his perfume, his skin brushing against his face- _what are you doing?_

 

He pulled back in shock, terror striking him as he realised his fuck-up, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-” but Molly

 

Molly was kissing him back.

 

One hand leaning against him again, the other holding the back of his neck, lips slightly parted as he fell back into Fjord, and this was a dream but he planned on enjoying it so he kissed him back hungrily, pulling the tiefling in closer and refusing to stop for air, afraid of it stopping, afraid of letting go, wishing for time to stop, had he ever felt like this before?

 

Barely a whisper, “Fjord?” and the spell was broken. Eyes still closed, pulling away breathless, he leaned his forehead against him and tried to collect his senses. “Molly?” he whispered back, locking his jaw and preparing himself for the pain that would surely come. Why was he still so close?

 

“Why did you apologize? Is- was this something you wanted, or…” was that _fear_? He opened his eyes and met Molly’s and was struck by the… the vulnerability? Something piercing through his façade and stabbing Fjord from the inside.

 

“I thought… I didn’t want to startle you, I know you don’t mean… all those things you say, I shouldn’t have-” doubt was curling inside his stomach and he hated how _stupid_ he felt, what the fuck was he doing, of course Molly didn’t mean it, he was just having fun and now he ruined everything, he-

 

“Why are the handsome ones always _fools_ ,” he heard him sigh, and in a heartbeat he was straddling him, hands locked behind his head and his mouth finding Fjord’s again, his head swimming and his body responding to the touch with a fervor he had forgotten about. The world was purple skin and a sharp mouth, and in that moment he would have given up everything, anything just for this dream to go on. Trailing burning kisses down the tiefling’s neck he heard a “Do you think I mean it no-”, cut short by a gasp, as he lightly bit down on the tender skin he found.

 

He should have guessed the showy little devil was a loud one, gifting him little moans for every touch, every grasping hand on his back, his horns, his perfect little ass grinding against him. Molly’s hands were busy as well, wrestling against his shirt and pulling at his hair, sharp nails digging into him and filling him with want, until the offending garment was finally pulled over his head. Gods, the way he was holding onto him, skin ablaze against his, he could almost believe this was _real_. “Molly?” he couldn’t let this go on, this was too good, too dangerous, too damn perfect and he was risking everything, what the hell Fjord-

 

“Hmm?” They were both breathless, clinging to each other on the edge of the bed, and if Fjord was able to lie to himself he’d blame the last notes of whiskey in his blood for the heat inside him. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I just… I don’t want to push you too far” he couldn’t even meet the devil’s eyes, bracing himself for the rejection ( _you’re pretty for a half-orc but_ ), trying to commit his body to memory in the meantime.

 

But he was falling behind - pushed - on the bed, his back hitting the cheap mattress with a dull thud, commanding hands holding his shoulders down. Mollymauk’s face was hovering above him, slightly tilted to the side, red gaze catching the light. “If you think this isn’t _exactly_ what I was waiting for, you are even blinder than I thought, handsome,” and that damn grin showed up for a quick second, before he was kissing him again, deep and insisting, stealing away all rational thought. He was moving against him too, hips rolling against an erection he couldn’t hide, that cursed tail teasing him and moving erratically, driving him crazy with need. A growl escaping his lips, he swung himself over the tiefling, eliciting a surprised but pleased gasp that only succeeded in pushing him further.

 

“Hope you know what you signed up for, darlin,” that damn breathy laugh should be illegal, Fjord thought, grabbing Molly’s wrists and pinning them over his head (and from the sounds he was making, he wasn’t the only one into it). Finding the crook of his neck and the tip of his ear with his mouth, he couldn’t help but smile at the soft moans every little bite won him. Moving down the scarred chest under him, he let go of one hand to instead trace the pale marks on their lavender canvas, stopping at the small metal bar running through a stiff nipple.

 

He looked at the tiefling’s face as he toyed with it, delighting in the closed eyes and parted lips while he tugged and twisted, not enough to cause pain but enough to make his back arch. Sore lips soon found the other one, teasing with sharp teeth and a curious tongue, and by every god the way Molly writhed and twisted his fingers through Fjord’s hair was worth every second of the agony he went through.

 

The little devil let out a small noise of complaint when he straightened up, making him flash his own grin. “Oh, someone’s greedy? Scoot back a little, I ain’t done with you yet darlin,” kneeling between his legs and letting his fingers crawl along the tiefling’s inner thighs, admiring his work while Molly caught his breath. “Don’t go making promises you can’t keep now sailor, I’d hate to be disappointed” he replied while trying to compose himself, betrayed by the dark flush of his cheeks. “Are you going to get me out of these soon?”

 

“Oh what, now it’s my fault that you wear the tightest pants ever made?” he was still smiling, sitting back to unlace the cheeky bastard’s ridiculous thigh-high boots while his tail was rubbing against his groin. “You sure ain’t making this easier, you know that?”

 

“Please, like you’re not enjoying it.”

 

“Anyone ever told you you’re a brat, Molly?” he cut off the surely very witty answer by giving one of his nipples another twist, the tiefling’s voice lost into a throaty moan. He managed to finally tear away the boots and those clown pants; Fjord had seen his body before at the baths, and imagined it more than a few times after that, but seeing it opened and inviting before him was more than he ever expected.

 

Lowering himself between Molly’s legs, he left a few hungry kisses along his thighs, before looking up with a silent question. A quick smile and an imperious hand shoving his face down answered it, and Fjord stopped hesitating to run his tongue over every inch of him, teasing and rolling against him like the tide, drinking in his scent and his moans turning to whining and the hips thrashing against him. He knew how to drive a man silly, how to give and take and play around the more sensitive parts of him, a thumb rubbing against his clit when he dipped down to tease even more. Molly was growing tighter around him now, legs stiffening closer as the hold in his hair was more and more aggressive, beautiful high-pitched sounds coming from his mouth with every move.

 

Keeping him on the edge was a fucking delight, he thought, changing his cadence every so often to a mix of protest and pleasure. He noticed with a grin that the tiefling was apparently taking matters into his own hands, an arm hooked under his leg and the hand not busy pushing his head down fingering himself while Fjord took care of the rest of him.

 

“Not much of a smartass anymore, aren’t ya?”

 

“ _Fffuck, shut up!_ ”

 

He almost wanted to stop and teach that little devil a lesson, but the hunger in his voice was sending him over the edge, and he doubled his efforts to drive him mad. He didn’t have to wait long; within less than a minute, a cross between an exhale and a muffled scream escaped him, and he could feel the dam breaking as Molly’s whole body tensed up against him, then fell limp against the bed. Getting in a couple more licks for good measure, Fjord propped himself up on his elbows and straightened up, wiping away at the slickness running down his jaw. “Not too bad, I reckon?” he said with a smile, and dropped back over the still shaking tiefling to steal a kiss.

 

“I… well… you are full of surprises, I have to admit. But,” he grins at him again, still catching his breath, and Fjord can feel his tail brushing against him, stroking against his hard-on, “the night is still young, and I’m sure you have other things to show me, hm?”

 

“Well if you insist, darlin’, I wouldn’t want to leave you unsatisfied,” he replied in the most self-assured way he could find. He rolled off of him, sitting on the side of the mattress and taking off his own boots impatiently, getting up to undo the laces holding his pants together. His hands were joined by his partner’s, curious fingers tearing at the fabric until his trapped cock came out of it. He only had a second to admire the appreciative look he got in return before a hand wrapped around it, slowly stroking up to the tip and making him groan out in response. Fuck, he hadn’t realised how badly he wanted him, his touch, his mouth, anything he could get…

 

Molly’s tongue against his head made him groan louder, the feel of metal reminding him of the devil’s pierced tongue, and he couldn’t help but grab his horns to gently bring him closer, making sure he wasn’t forcing him. He swore he could feel the grin as Molly took him in, tongue brushing the underside of his cock while his hand was stroking in time with his mouth. His breathing growing louder and moans escaping him, Fjord started thrusting into the painfully slow rhythm the tiefling was gleefully keeping, arousal and pleasure clouding his mind with every second. He threw his head back and let out a curse in Orcish, grasping the horns tighter, but a small tug backwards made him let go.

 

“Slow down, I’m not done with you yet sailor” Molly was looking up at him and biting the corner of his lip, and Fjord was almost tempted to bring that pouty mouth back to his cock. “My coat. Third pocket on the right. Please don’t make me wait?”

 

“Or what? Like you aren’t desperate for it, sunshine,” he mouthed back while walking to his coat, fumbling about for a few seconds before finding a vial. When he turned back, Molly was touching himself again, motioning for the vial and upending the slick oil in it on his fingers before going back to opening himself up. Fjord could only admire his work, kneeling between his legs and slowly stroking his twitching cock to the soft noises Molly was letting out.

 

“Hell be damned, _please_ , just fuck me” he heard Molly’s shaky voice sound out, and damn he didn’t have to be asked twice. Lifting the tiefling’s legs up to rest on either side of his neck, he aligned himself and forced himself to slowly enter him, egged on by the louder whines Molly tried to silence. The pressure was almost too much, his breath growing shallow, but he managed to restrain himself to a slow teasing pace until every inch of him was inside, Molly’s legs trembling against his chest and his hands clawing at Fjord’s thighs.

 

“What was that again? It sounded so nice”

 

“Please, _please_ , you demon- _ohh_ ” shutting him up was such a good feeling, thrusting hard into him and relishing every moan coming out of that pretty mouth of his. Unable to think rationally anymore, he held the tiefling’s hips in a fierce grip and pounded into him, waves of pleasure hitting him and quickening his pace. He was almost growling before long, savouring what his fantasies had barely imagined, Molly gripping at the sheets over his head and probably being heard by half the patrons of the inn but neither cared.

 

In the mounting heat of their little room, Fjord took back Molly’s legs into his hands, pushing them back towards the tiefling’s chest (of course he was a bendy little thing), and lifting himself up on one knee so he was fucking him even deeper, a hand coming back to rub against his clit while he kept thrusting his cock into his ass. He was getting dangerously close, but by the sounds Molly was making so was he.

 

The tiefling came loudly again, quivering with the force of it, and the tension building up then releasing around his cock was enough to break Fjord. Fingers digging into the purple skin, he held Molly down while coming inside him with a loud moan, thoughts leaving his head and strength drained. He could barely catch his breath before he had to tumble down on the bed, spent, and layed down by the man who wasn’t in a much more composed state.

 

“F...fuck, that was… somethin”

 

An exhausted laugh, and “It sure was, handsome.” Molly’s horns grazed against him when he moved around, nudging closer to him, and before thinking about it Fjord had an arm wrapped around his waist, purple hair tickling the skin of his shoulder.

 

“Can’t believe you were going through all that circus for so long, you shoulda said something earlier, you little devil.”

 

“And ruin all the fun? Please,” maybe it was the light or the tiredness, but Fjord could have sworn there was a real smile on those beautiful lips. “Cheeky,” he replied, and hid his face while searching for a cloth to clean themselves with. Too pretty for his own good, he was.

 

Of course, that meant he had his back turned when Molly piped up “This… this doesn’t mean anything, right? Just fun?” Thank fuck, because he didn’t want Molly to see his face slapped with hurt. Maybe it was better this way, he barely convinced himself. Less complicated. Pulling from his training, he crafted a dumb smile on his face in an instant before turning back and letting out a dull “Course. Didn’t expect anything else.”

 

Handing the cloth over and suddenly feeling nauseous, Fjord fell back onto the bed and turned to face the wall. “Sorry, little tired. ‘M sure you understand.”

 

“Oh. Yes. Of course… good night, Fjord.”

 

***

 

Molly, now sure Fjord wasn’t looking back, let the pain roll down on his features like summer rain. ‘Didn’t expect anything else’. What a fool he was, he berated himself, a flamboyant utter fool who still chased after the attention of a man who didn’t want more. Thank the stars for that stroke of genius, idiot.

 

He gathered himself under the moth-eaten blankets, spared a last glance at the gorgeous man laying next to him, and curled up on the other side.

 

He had trouble sleeping, lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft gay yelling
> 
> This is the first time I've ever wrote something above Teen & Up so I'm sorry for any messy phrasing/weird shit, I'd welcome any feedback/comments <3 My tumblr is falchionhexing if you want to yell with me about things :)


End file.
